IDIC, Part 3
; |number = 15 |miniseries = |minino = 3 |writer = Mike Johnson |artist = Tana Ford |publisher = IDW Publishing |published = 27 December 2017 |altcover artist = Angel Hernandez }} Boldly Go Issue 15 is the fifteenth issue of IDW Publishing's Boldly Go series of comics set in the Kelvin timeline. It is also the third part of miniseries. Description :"I.D.I.C." Part 3 of 6! The 6-part epic adventure "I.D.I.C." continues, as the mastermind behind the colliding realities is revealed! Can the multiple Kirks and their crews unite in time to save all of their universes? Summary :An unknown phenomenon has caused infinite realities to collide, throwing multiple Captain Kirks and their crews together in new combinations... and into strange new places. The Captain Kirk of the known universe finds himself in a future in which the Augments won the Eugenic Wars. Captain Jane Kirk finds herself on Vulcan after the Romulan terrorist Nero has already destroyed Earth. And now, another incarnation of Kirk awakes... The story is always the same: gave his life to ensure the survival of his and with James Kirk eventually following in his father's footsteps and joining . Even in a universe populated by sentient flora. As the quantum energy surges, the botanical Kirk is beamed off his Enterprise and into a jungle where he meets Nnamdi Uhuro along with a gaseous version of and a feminine Spock who ascended to the captaincy when her (male) version of Kirk perished saving the Enterprise. Spock takes command and insists they all begin working on a way to return to their realities. Elsewhen, Kirk, Pavela, the android and Simon Grayson are forced to bow before the empress, a direct descendant of . Grayson deduces that in this reality, Khan won the Eugenics Wars and enslaved the remainder of the Human race before he informs the empress that he killed her famed ancestor in his reality. The statement is met with mocking laughter but nonetheless gives the empress an idea. On , the displaced trio is introduced to the native (and organic) who explains that Earth was destroyed by with the native Kirk and giving their lives to stop Nero in the "Battle of Andoria". Nero however was not destroyed and instead fled to Romulus where he shared the advanced technology of the Narada with the empire. The bolstered Romulans have since gone to war with the Federation, a war the Federation is primed to lose. Elsewhen, the botanical Kirk's party find that they are on the pleasure planet of Risa. Though Spock attempts to remind everyone of the seriousness of their predicament, Kirk sees no harm in some relaxation. The empress has forced Kirk and Simon Grayson to fight one another, goading the latter with the knowledge that he can kill an alternate version of The Orphan. Owing to Grayson's Vulcan physiology the fight is in his favour with the guards restraining both Sulu and Pavela's attempts to aid Kirk. Before Grayson can deliver the killing blow however, Pavela distracts him by mentioning his half-Vulcan heritage. When Grayson turns to address her, Kirk quickly applies the Vulcan nerve pinch, taught to him by his version of , winning the fight. Kirk however refuses to kill Grayson. This is little concern to the empress who declares that Grayson will be executed, Sulu kept for study and Pavela sold off as a slave while Kirk rots in a cell. As he hangs, Kirk hears a disembodied voice which he initially believes to be Q only for the voice to claim it is "the sun" where the Q Continuum is "a candle". On Risa, Kirk argues with Spock that since the problem they face is not a logical one, there will not be a logical solution to it before a female offers to entwine with him and he hears the same voice. A voice that can only be heard by Kirks. On Vulcan, Jane Tiberia Kirk hears the same voice before Vulcan comes under attack by an armada of Romulan ships with the Narada flying point. Leading the attack is Nero himself, now married to this reality's version of Valas. References Characters : • Pavlovna Chekov • Simon Grayson • • Jane Tiberia Kirk • • • • • • • Nnamdi Uhuro • • Valas Starships and vehicles :Narada • Locations : • Risa • Races and cultures :Android • Human (Augment) • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations : • Appendices Images File:Enterprises IDIC 15.jpg|Alternate Enterprises File:NX-01E.jpg| NC177.jpg| Covers ST Boldly Go 15.jpg|Regular Cover by Tony Shasteen Boldly Go 15 SUB.jpg|Subscription Cover by Angel Hernandez Boldy Go 15 RI A.jpg|Retailer Incentive Photo Cover A Boldy Go 15 RI B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B by Yoshi Yoshitani Connections (Boldly Go) | before = Boldly Go, Issue 14 | after = Boldly Go, Issue 16 }} External link Category:TOS comics